Bananas Gorilla
Bananas Gorilla is an ape or a gorilla thief (and sometimes a good-guy) whose passion for the fruit that bears his name leads him to steal bunches of them from Grocer Cat, which leads his pursuit by Sergeant Murphy (to which he stole unoticely unpurpose in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever), Bananas also has many watches on each wrist. Characters added in April 1969. Bananas Gorilla is the tetartagonist in the franchise, but the main antagonist in The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (until at the end). He first appeared in A Day at the Police Station and Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever. He was voiced by Frank Oz. In The Busy World of Richard Scarry, he was voiced by Ron Rubin. He also appeared in Busytown Mysteries. Appearances Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever In the B segment (bread), he wants banana bread at the bakery, but he has to wait until the next day since the bakery is currently baking blueberry bread. In the I segment (ice cream), he wants banana ice cream, but the ice cream vendor has none. In the M segment (motorcycle), he steals all the bananas out of the mail truck and hijacks Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. While being chased by Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla rides on a rubber raft the R segment (rabbit), on a train in the T segment (train) and Willie Wolf's wagon in the W segment (watermelon). In the Z segment (zipper), he is in a tent with a zipper and finally gets arrested by Sergeant Murphy, but the bananas he stole belong to himself, so Huckle and Lowly chase Sergeant Murphy. Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever He gets nine banana cream pies from Farmer Fox. Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever After adult Freddie Fox, carrying a stack of banana cream pies, slips on a banana peel, he tosses it to Bananas Gorilla. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Before the show, Bananas steals a banana from Mrs. Owl's hat. After the shapes song, Bananas grabs a banana shape (which must've been a crescent) and rides away on his unicycle. In Freddie's Counting Song, he sees ten bananas and take them one by one while Freddie counts them down. As Lily sings "over and under" in her song, Bananas steals a banana from a little bunny. In Huckle's song (If You're Happy and You Know It), he steals Sally Cat's long, yellow balloon thinking it's a banana. However, it's not, so he returns it. In Rhonda's song (Look, Look, Carefully), he eats a banana from a fruit bowl. Then Rhonda, Huckle, Sally, and Freddie sing a song to teach Bananas manners. Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever He appears in the third story, Pa Pig's New Car. Pa Pig accidentally went into Banana Gorilla's Bananamobile after he buys bananas. After Pa Pig gets his car back, Bananas sends him bananas. Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever was the only time he was absent in Best Videos Ever. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gorillas Category:Voiced by Frank Oz